Adventure of the Baka-island
by Oneechan94
Summary: It seems like a miracle to have three days of absolute peace in New World and yet to arrive to a mysterious island with smiling people who have no worries. Can there really be a peaceful village in the great era of pirates? No pairings! :)
1. Zoro's betrayal

It has been too long since I last time wrote a fanfic :D But at any rate now I have started to write a new one! I hope I will succeed ^^

So this is One Piece fanfic and there won't be any pairings! :) Some sort of main character is Sanji ( again! ) but I will pay more notice to other members than in my earlier One Piece fanfics :) Events occur right after they arrive in New World I guess? :D I hope you enjoy reading and I will write as fast as possible now when I have an idea of what to write about! :D

Enjoy reading but remember that English is not my native language :)

...

"It has been three days and there has been no abnormalities of the New World!" Nami sighed, both in relief and in disbelief,"It must be a bad omen!"

"Maybe it is indeed a bad omen and we are going to die soon," Robin noted in a carefree tone. Brook laughed behind of her back.

"Robin-san is so harsh!" Brook laughed and Nami punched him.

"This is nothing to joke about!" Nami cursed and looked at the Log Pose which needles pointed calmly forward. It was as if they weren't sailing in the New World. Well, their captain was acting as carefree as ever: he was fooling around with Chopper and Usopp. Everyone else expect Nami seemed to enjoy themselves and taking a rest...well, everyone expect Nami and Zoro since Nami was keeping watch and Zoro was working out with some abnormal weights.

"Nami-san!" Brook shouted,"Pantsu wo - - " but he was interrupted with a kick to his head.

"Don't you dare to look at Nami-san with those lecherous eyes, you shitty skeleton!" Sanji ordered and changed his tone to face their beatiful navigator," Nami-san! Here is some lemon cake to relieve your stress!"

Sanji was surprised to see those beatiful, brown eyes twisting with anger.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO HINT THAT I HAVE TOO MUCH STRESS?!" Nami yelled and hit their Ero-cook with her Clima Tact. It would be a pure miracle if she didn't have any stress since their crew was full of carefree idiots.

"Nami!" Chopper rushed on the upper deck,"Please have some mercy on us, I am running out of first-aid supplies!"

"Yeah, Nami!" Usopp joined the choir,"Almost everyone of us has suffered more or less damage and our captain is covered in bandages!"

Everyone suspected that their navigator's rage could kill each and everyone of them before they would be caught by marines or storm.

"How can you be so relaxed?! This is the New World after all!" Nami guestioned.

"Becauf we a piratef and piratef should haf fun!" Luffy mumbled through his bandages.

"Yeah!" Usopp cheered and dodged Nami's next attack only slightly. Nami took a deep breath to calm herself down and let the wind blow her hair.

"I have no choice, have I?" Nami smiled and layed down on deck chair,"I will enjoy myself so someone has to take the watch!"

Everyone realised they had been tricked by Nami yet again but luckily there was one who would do anything for his lovely ladies.

"Sanji-kun! Some fresh apple juice for me!" Nami ordered and Sanji rushed into the kitchen to fullfill her wish.

...

Nami took her time and ordered everyone around while she was taking a rest. Well she deserved it since she had kept her guard for three days and it was only a bonus their ship was fully cleaned after a long time.

"I can't do this anymore!" Brook sighed deeply,"I am hungry and my stomach is empty! Even though - - "

"- - you have no stomach at all, yes we know. Dinner is prepared!" Sanji interrupted.

"Sanji-san! You can't go around stealing other's lines!" Brook argued.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Sanji grinned.

Everyone expect Zoro, who was keeping watch, gathered to eat lunch. Well, everyone suspected their swordman would sleep the whole time he was supposed to keep an eye on their surroundings but everyone knew also that the idiot he was, Zoro was worth their trust when needed. They couldn't depend on his help, however, if Zoro was lost as usual. It was always as hilarious as ever to see the Aho-kenshi getting lost on their own ship of all places and him getting irritated by the fact that everyone was laughing at the lost child.

The dinner went smoothly regardless Luffy constantly trying to steel food from other member's plates. Well, Luffy didn't dare to even look at Nami's and Robin's share since their chef was protecting ladies food with his life and even the gomu-idiot was in a danger of getting himself muggled.

"Hey Sanji! Let's have a party tonight!" Luffy suggested. He was dreaming about a barbeque with lots of meat.

"No way! If we go on like this, we will run out of food before the next island!" Sanji yelled," Besides, we have had a party four evenings in a row already! Don't you get tired of celebrating?!"

"But parties are lots of fun!" Luffy grinned widely but Sanji wasn't going to give up - after all, he was the chef and therefore responsible of feeding the crew.

"Even though you are our captain it doesn't mean we do everything whenever and wherever you want, you gomu-bastard!"

Luffy looked a little dissapointed but he accepted his fate. For now at least.

"Luffy, you keep your fingers off from ladies plates while I take Marimo's share of food to its rightfull owner!" Sanji ordered, "Even that idiot needs some energy to keep his almost nonexcisting brains working!"

Luffy smiled and lifted his left hand,"Roger that!"

Sanji wasnt' sure of the idiots whereabouts. He couldn't be far away because they were in a pirate ship in a middle of the vast ocean.

"Hey you shitty Marimo! Where are you?!" Sanji shouted, "Well, I guess it is no use to ask of lost child's whereabouts..."

"WHAT WAS THAT, ERO-COOK?!" Zoro yelled back at him.

"Oh, there you are!" Sanji headed to the direction he had heard the answer from. It was already getting dark and he could hardly see Zoro in the pitch-darkness which was surrounding them. Swordman was sitting on top of Lion's head, his tree swords resting on his lap, "I brought our share of food before our captain eats it."

"I don't mind about the food, bring me some sake," Zoro stated.

"Don't you think you can order me around!" Sanji gritted his teeth,"Eat your food before it gets cold."

"What about the sake?" Zoro asked.

"I don't give a shit about your sake! Besides, we have runned out of sake already few days ago!" Sanji noted.

"That's too bad", Zoro said calmly,"I would like to enjoy my meal with bottle of fresh sake..."

"Well unfortunately you have no choice at the moment but eat what you have before someone does it for you!" Sanji adviced and headed back towards the kitchen, litting a smoke on his way back.

It was almost scary how calm the sea was: there was no waves, no wind at all and there was no clouds at all since you could see all the stars decorating the sky. There was only silence if you didn't count their chef yelling in the kitchen or other noises their crew produced. It was almost enjoyable silence but everyone knew anything could happen in New World. They also knew every moment could be their last so they enjoyed every second they could.

It was Robin's turn to keep watch so he went to Zoro to switch places.

"Anything special, Kenshi-san?" She inquired with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing out of ordinary. Everyone else went already to sleep?"

"Yes, finally", Robin answered calmly and lit a candle. She was holding an old book in her left hand.

"Yosh. I will go to sleep too," Zoro informed and stood up.

"Need any help?" Robin asked.

"With what?" Zoro raised a brown.

"Well, we don't want you to get lost on your way to boys bedroom," Robin chuckled.

"I would hit you if you were a man, trust me," Zoro treatened and was hell-bent on making his way to the bedroom without someone's help. In the end, he didn't find his way to where everyone else was sleeping so he fell asleep on the deck, sitting cross-legged and snoaring loudly. Well, he could have asked Robin for help, if he had only found her, but his manly pride didn't allow him to do so.

...

The next morning came buy and Zoro wondered the ruckus first thing in the morning.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked while rubbing his neck. It was a little sore from sleeping rough.

"There is an island!" Luffy grinned and jumped across the deck.

"An island?" Zoro repeated while he stood up. There was an island indeed, far in the horizon.

"Hell yeah there is one!" Sanji answered. Even their chef looked excited but maybe he was glad to fill the crew's food supplies.

"What kind of island it is?!" Chopper inquired from Nami. Everyone knew he hoped for a winter island.

"I can't say for sure yet..." Nami sighed," Usopp, could you take a look with your goggles?"

"Yosh! Leave it to great Usopp-sama! I am the trustworthy warrior of the sea!" Usopp praised himself,"Let's see...it looks like a winter island but I can't say for sure...it looks like it could be partly summer and partly winter island..."

"There can't be such a thing!" Franky guestioned Usopp's vision," There is always only one season per island, isn't that right?"

"Don't be too sure about that!" Robin said,"We have already seen legendary Kraken, underwater waterfall and mermaid-princess even before we set foot into the New World so anything is pretty much possible!"

"I agree with Robin",Nami said, "But I still doubt there could be an island like that..."

Everyone felt pretty excited to get to explore the new island. They felt like there was a new adventure right in front of their eyes. Well, Luffy was most excited and Usopp, Nami and Chopper were scared of what kind of trouble their captain could get the whole crew into this time. Sanji hoped he could find some fresh ingredients from the island and Chopper wanted to find some medical herbs. Nami dreamed of a big, luxurous spa and many shops while Robin wanted to find something with historical value. Zoro didn't care if there was a fight or not - the only thing he wished for was bottles full of sake. Franky decided to focus on finding some materials for fixing Thousand Sunny if needed and Usopp wanted to get himself some more gunpower. There was still Brook of course but he wanted nothing special. Besides, it would be for the best to keep a living skeleton out of sight if they didn't want to attract any unnessary attention.

"Are you ashamed of me?!" Brook inquired from the crew when they decided to keep him hidden for now at least.

"Be a man, Brook! Everyone knows you are the least normal human in our ship!" Franky said.

"Yeah Brook, you have to understand!" Chopper insisted.

"You two are not normal humans, too!" Brook stated.

"That's right, Franky!" Luffy joined the conversation.

"You are in the same category, Luffy!" Nami sighed deeply.

"Ah?" Luffy cried out, " What part of me excatly is no human?!"

"EVERY PART OF YOU!" Brook, Franky, Chopper and Nami shouted at the same time.

"Zoro! This is no fair!" Luffy complained," I am just a normal human, aren't I? Say it Zoro!"

Zoro sighed and looked seriously at their captain.

"Yeah, you are normal human...if normal humans strech and take a bullet without damage, then you are just as normal as any of us."

"Zoro, not you too! You betrayal!" Luffy stated and the serious look on his face made everyone laugh, "I won't forgive you guys!"

Luffy's sulking didn't last long - as soon as they got closer to the island he wanted to make sure Sanji was making a special adventure bento for him.

"Sanji! I want lots of meat!"

"There is not even your 'normal' amount of meat in the store! You just have to manage with whatever I prepare for you!"

"Listen, Sanji! You have to take better care of our meat because we can't run out of meat, you baka!" Luffy ordered and made a face at Sanji. Usopp and Chopper rushed next to him and tried to mimic Luffy's facial impression as well as they could.

"DON'T YOU MAKE FACES TO ME IN MY KITCHEN!" Sanji yelled and chased them out of the kitchen.

"Yo! Getting annoyed by mere game, Mr 7?" Zoro mocked.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sanji ordered," IT'S YOUR TURN NEXT, YOU SHITTY MUSCLE-BRAIN!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Zoro shouted back while Luffy, Usopp and Chopper hid behind his back.

"Zoro to the rescue!" Usopp prayed.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SAVE ANYONE!" Zoro stated second before he attacked Sanji whose frustfration and anger was now headed towards Zoro.

...

**Author's note:**

Well? Did I do well? :D Please review, send me pm if something is bothering you or you have ideas etc :)


	2. Peace ruined

Yay! The second chapter of this story =^.^= Oneechan wa ureshii! :D I am currently in a really good mood to write this story! :) But please enjoy the second part and if you want to read more One Piece fanfics, check my profile :)

...

"What...is this island?" Nami wondered aloud when they ran ashore. It had looked like a winter island from the distance but it was a summer island with mysterious, pure white sand.

"Sand is like snow!" Chopper said happily. Even thought he had hoped for a winter island it was not half bad to walk in a soft, white sand. It was a summer island with lots of green forest and a warm weather. There was no signs of any human life. There were no footprints in the sand, no buildings - nothing.

"It's a wild jungle! I smell an adventure!" Luffy sniffed," Hey Sanji, where is - - "

"- - your bento is right here, captain," Sanji offered the bag to Luffy who smiled widely.

"Thank you, Sanji!" Luffy said and ran off to the forest.

"Wait a little, Luffy!" Nami tried to stop him but Luffy was already out of her reach, "Really, running away like that...the idiot will cause us some trouble again that's for sure!"

"Well what did you expect?" Usopp asked,"It's not like our captain is genious..."

"That's right..." Nami admitted and sighed deeply.

"We have no choice, have we?" Robin chuckled and everyone knew they had to either wait for Luffy or go to look for him. She sat down on the soft sand and opened a book. She looked like she was totally enjoying herself.

"Robin, not you too?!" Nami asked, irritated tone in her voice. She watched in disbelief how everyone started to make a campfire and Sanji went up to the forest to look for food," Well, maybe this way Luffy will come back when he smells the food..." It was funny how their crew managed to organize parties and barbeques even though they were in New World. Everyone were acting too carefree and their captain had ran off to somewhere to look for an adventure. Any other pirate crew would keep watch all the time, plan an escape route and make sure no-one got separated from others. But their crew was...well, something different.

...

The barbeque was set and delicious smell of meat would definitely catch Luffy, wherever he might be. It could also attract attention of their possible enemies but their pirate crew didn't seem to care if there were enemies or not.

"It has been already a while and Luffy isn't here..." Nami sighed and looked at the forest. Well, there was not much to see because it was getting darker. He hoped the idiot would find his way back since his sense of direction was not as bad as one green-haired idiot's," Chopper, could you try to track Luffy? We can't have him wondering on the island all alone..."

"Understood!" Chopper promised but then he realised something,"AM I A DOG OR WHAT?! I AM A REINDEER!"

"What? You were going to look for me?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, we can't find Luffy...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Nami shouted and hit Luffy.

"Sorry, sorry!" Luffy apologiced while he stood up," But there were some mysterious caves and I couldn't miss the chance of an adventure!"

"I don't care about your adventure!" Nami stated and sighed deeply again. This was becoming more of a habit to her.

"Luffy", Robin interrupted,"Could you take me to those caves tomorrow?"

"Of course! Only if I can find them again!" Luffy laughed, "Hey Sanji, where is my meat?!"

"There are lots of meat in here! Eat your stomach full!"

"Yahhoo!" Luffy yelled and took a bite," SOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOD!" He shouted.

"What did you expect of my cooking?" Sanji wondered.

"Sanji, you are truly someone I can rely on!" Luffy praised, feeling a little emotional. Sanji just rolled his eyes.

Everything went smoothly after Luffy returned back to the other straw hats. They ate, they enjoyed the campfire and Zoro got to constantly cut more firewood to keep the flames alive. The night was calm and everyone expect Sanji, who kept watch, slept peacefully. Fullmoon shone so bright you could see everything as clearly as in the daylight. Sanji smoked his cigarette and took a deep breath of fresh air. He thought the night was rather beautiful: fullmoon, stars and fireflies flying around at the beach. The silence was deafening and the only sound was the loud snoring coming from the men's bedroom.

Sanji noticed he didn't pay much attention to his surroundigs. He was totally enjoying the silence and he didn't seem to even remeber he was on watch. Luckily nothing happened during that night so nobody could blame him for slacking.

...

The next morning came buy and Luffy woke up early to make sure Sanji was awake and could prepare an adventure bento for him and Robin ( most of the bento would end up in their captain's stomach anyway ). He had underestimated their chef, however, who had already packed their snacks during the night. Robin woke up soon so they left early to look for those 'mystery caves' Luffy had seen. Everyone trusted Robin's ability to keep Luffy and therefore the whole crew out of trouble.

Usopp volunteered to keep watch so that Sanji could go to sleep. Even thought staying up all night, Sanji couldn't fall asleep so after a while he got up and started to organize their food supplies.

"Where is everyone?" He wondered when he got out of the kitchen.

"Well Chopper, Zoro and Nami went to the forest to look for medical herbs, food and treasures, Luffy and Robin are still looking for those caves," Usopp answered up from the crows nest,"And then Brook went to explore the island with Franky. They thought it would be a good idea to walk along the beach, expecially Brook was excited about getting tanned but seriously...have you ever seen a skeleton getting tanned?"

"Well it doesn't matter I guess...I hope Zoro and Luffy protects our fragile ladies from danger...I will kill them both with my own hands if there is even a minor cut in their delicate bodies!" Sanji treatened but he also knew Nami and Robin were not weak by any means.

"We have no choice!" Usopp sighed. It was always like this with their crew. Everyone were just fooling around and trusting their luck a bit too much.

The day went calmly and a little bit before sunset almost everyone, expect Brook and Franky, had returned to Sunny. Zoro had managed to pick up something edible like fruits and one big wild boar and Sanji started to prepare meal for everyone. Robin was excited about the caves which had apparently been habitet by humans for a long time and there were historical paintings on the wall ( which Luffy failed to mention since he didn't pay attention to such a things ). Nami hadn't found any treasures and she felt like their crew would face bankruptcy sooner or later if they continued like this. Chopper had found some usable herbs and he focused on preparing medicines.

Everyone felt relaxed after an adventure but their peace was cut short when Brook made a ruckus when he ran back to the ship.

"Everyone! This is horrible! Franky-san has been shot and taken away!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted back in disbelief.

...


	3. Scream in the darkness

Third chapter ^^ I am happy I managed to plan for the plot properly this time because I have got a bad habit to go on writing and then notice there are some big mistakes and so on...But please enjoy, review, favorite, send pm etc... :3 Even the smallest comment might save my day and motivation! :)

Gekko Moria: Kishishishii!

Strawhats: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET LOST!

...

"Franky was shot and taken away?!" Luffy panicked,"Everyone, let's go save our nakama!"

"Wait a little, Luffy!" Nami ordered,"Brook, explain yourself!"

"Well, we were taking a walk around the island when I heard a shot and I saw Franky falling down to the ground, unmoving. Then those weird people came out of the forest and took him away...Their masks gave me creeps!"

"So Franky was...shot?" Nami inquired calmly.

"Yeah! We need to do something!" Brook insisted and Luffy was really to jump of from the deck when Nami stopped him again.

"What are you thinking?! Franky of all people would not go down by a mere shot! He is a cyborg!"

Everyone seemed to wait for her words to sink in and then they stared at Brook who had overly dramaticed the whole situation.

"What? You can't expect a man in my age to remember everything!" Brook tried to defend himself, "It was so scary I thought my eyes would pop out! ...Even though I don't have eyes to pop out, yohohohoho!"

The tension was lost and when everyone had calmed down they started to think for a plan.

"It's already getting dark so we can't wander around aimlessly", Nami stated,"First and foremost, Zoro is to stay at the ship!" Everyone expect Zoro sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Why do I have to stay here?!" Zoro argued.

"Because one little moss-head could get lost and we would have two lost persons on our ship!" Sanji answered impolitely and pulled his lower eyelid to make a face at Zoro.

"I DO NOT GET LOST!" Zoro said but it was of no use if other's had already made the decision.

"Brook, those people you saw, do you think they could have been members of some indigenous tribe?" Nami inquired.

"Yes, they could have been."

"Indigenous tribes may have some horrifying rituals...Maybe they have already digged his heart out of his chest and ate it along with chestnut butter?" Robin suggested with serious face.

"ROBIN, DON'T SAY THOSE HORROR LINES WITH SUCH A NEUTRAL TONE!" Usopp begged and Chopper gulped next to him.

"ANYWAY!" Nami interrupted,"Brook you will go because you are the one who saw were Franky was shot. Then...maybe I should go? If we meet with a tribe we need to have someone NORMAL who could try to communicate with them...maybe they even have hidden treasures!" Nami's eyes turned into gold for a while and then she saw their sniper hiding behind Luffy's back," Usopp! You will come too!"

"No way! Why me?!" Usopp complained.

"Because I don't want to wander alone with this panties-man!" Nami noted and Brook looked somehow insulted,"You are the only one I can trust!"

Usopp's attitude changed quickly.

"I have no choice then,I guess? I am the trusthworthly captain Usoppu!"

"Yeah Yeah sure you are, let's go," Nami ordered,"Robin, you stay here and take care of these four idiots will you?" Nami asked nicely.

"No problem," Robin promised.

"Four idiots? Is he talking about us?" Luffy asked stupidly and Robin chuckled slightly behind his back.

...

Search team of Nami, Brook and Usopp set off. Sun was already below the horizon and it was getting darker. Brook was holding a flashlight and showing the way. Nami and Usopp were somewhat terrified of all the noises coming from the forest but Brook seemed totally fine. Well, he had lived on a ghost ship for so many years it wouldn't be a surprise if he was unable to feel fear.

"This is were I lost sight of Franky-san," Brook pointed out. There was a path which apparently lead deep inside the forest.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Nami cursed.

"So do I..." Usopp shivered but they had no other choice but to follow the path if they wanted to get their nakama back.

Back in the ship Sanji was bored and worried over Nami. He had promised to protect Robin many times already but he doubted if she even needed protection.

"I hope that Long-nosed bastard and that panties-man protect Nami..."

It was just after he finished the sentence there was a horrifying scream coming from the forest and Sanji had no doubt who it had been.

...

"HELP ME, USOPP!" Nami begged. She couldn't move a muscle: She was terrified, too terrified. It felt like one wrong move could be the end of her life.

"What are you panicking?" Usopp wondered,"It's just a small centipede..." Usopp sighed deeply and leaned towards Nami to remove the bug from her shoulder. Nami fell to her knees and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Just a small centipede?!" Nami joked.

"Yeah, I saw a bigger one just a while ago..." Usopp informed.

"NO WAY! I AM GOING BACK!" Nami treatened but she couldn't move a muscle.

"We have to look for Franky! Besides, if you were to turn back now, you would be all alone because we are not turning back!" Usopp stated and Nami knew it was a lost case.

Then there was a sound of someone running towards them.

"What is it this time?" Brook said in a bored tone. He had already slayed three wild animals and his bones were itching," It sounds like...human?" Brook suggested.

"No when you mention it..." Usopp admitted, "Maybe those people who took Franky are coming to take us with them too?"

"No way! Let's hide!" Nami suggested and they rushed into the bush to hide while the sound got closer.

"There is only one of them?" Usopp wondered quietly.

"Hold on...in this thick forest we can't know for sure where the noise is coming from!" Brook noted while the sound of a running man came closer and closer.

Then the steps came right behind them and someone bumped into them and they all fell to the ground.

"Ow ow", Usopp cried out and was about to ask if everyone was fine when he was violently interrupted when his face was kicked hard to the ground.

"NAMI-SAN! I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU ARE FINE!" Sanji shouted happily and offered his hand to help Nami get up from the ground.

"Sanji-san, what are you doing here?" Brook wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? I heard Nami-san's scream a while ago and rushed here to help her," Sanji explained.

"But Sanji...you wouldn't have been much of a help...in fact now I have got two people to take care of..." Usopp sighed.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sanji asked but Usopp didn't need to explain when a huge, furry spider dropped on his hand.

"KYAAAAA!" Sanji screamed almost like a girl and started to shake from head to toe," GET IT OFF ME!"

"Hai hai, great Usopp-sama will save you..."

...

Back at the Thousand-Sunny's deck everyone stared at the direction were Sanji had disappeared to.

"Were did that idiot go to? Hopefully he doesn't get lost...Looking for two idiots is always a lot worse..." Zoro sighed.

"YOU ARE ONE TO TALK!" Chopper raged.

"I think he heard Nami's scream and rushed to help her out of trouble, the ladiesman he is", Robin suggested,"But really, what could have happened to make her scream like that?"

"I want to go too!" Luffy insisted but Chopper stopped him.

"We have to stay here! If something happens to the ship we are stuck here for the rest of our days!"

"Doctor-san is right", Robin admitted," Let's just wait for everyone to return here, shall we?"

...


	4. Story of Bakas

Fourth chapter 3 I am really happy how well this story has turned out ( at least in my opinion? :D ) And how quickly I have managed to write this :D I will write this during this motivation so hopefully my speed will be one chapter per day :D I can't say how many chapters there are going to be yet but there will be many enough for the story to be complete :3

...

Now when Sanji joined the searching team, they had a three men and one woman team searching for any signs of Franky or his kidnappers.

"That really surprised me", Brook laughed,"I would have never guessed Sanji-san would be scared of spiders! Yohohoho!"

"Shut your mouth and focus on showing the way, you shitty skeleton!" Sanji answered in a strict tone. Luckily the darkness around them hid his slight blush.

"Don't worry, I am here to protect you!" Usopp joked and slapped Sanji's shoulder brotherly.

"You are not really convinsing, you know?" Sanji managed a smile even though he knew their arrounds were full of various kinds of bugs, spiders and catepillars.

"Does it hurt your pride to be saved my a man?" Nami chuckled. She really felt like teasing Sanji a little.

"Of course it does! But it doesn't matter as long as I can protect my dear Melorine!" Sanji vowed and everyone knew what he was saying was true: if a lady would be in trouble, Sanji would not hesitate to attack worlds biggest spider if it meant saving a beautiful lady.

"But still...how long does this path go? We have been walking for a long time..." Nami wondered.

"I can carry you if you feel tired! Jump on my back!" Sanji suggested but his answer was a fist in his face.

The path started to go yet deeper into the forest if possible when they heard some noises.

"Can you hear it?" Usopp whispered and everyone started to walk a little bit slower. They were careful not to step on any branch or make any other sound which could blow their cover.

They arrived close to the solid rock and saw some caves.

"These are not the same caves Luffy and Robin were investigating...we are on the other side of the island!" Nami realised and they saw a whole cliff full of caves and they saw a bunch of those strange people who Brook had suspected to be a part of indigenous tribe. There were children and adults running around and laughing loudly and they were acting so that one could not possibly separate who was an adult and who was still a child.

"It's no wonder we saw nothing because they are hiding so deep in the forest!" Usopp noted. It really looked like a cheerful tribe were nobody could face any harm,"Should we go and greet them directly?"

"Are you an idiot?!" Nami criticized,"Even if they look friendly, they might attack us out of blue! We just came to pick up Franky and return to Sunny!"

"But where is he?" Usopp wondered because he couldn't see the cyborg anywhere.

"He is over there!" Brook whispered and pointed at the campfire.

Indeed, there he was, sitting peacefully next to those yet unknown tribe members, drinking Cola and laughing.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Nami sighed.

...

"So you are saying they mistook you as an animal and shot you, but when they realised you were not an animal, they brought you here to take care of you?" Nami asked. She wanted to make sure she understood the paranormal explanation of the events.

"That's right", Franky nodded,"And when they realised how SUUPEER I was they wanted to celebrate." The cyborg posed and some tribe members tried to imitate him.

"It makes no sense...But it's relief everything is fine!" Usopp sighed,"But anyway, we have to inform others about this! They are pretty worried, you know..."

"Sorry about that", Franky apologiced,"But they must have shot some sort of nerve point so that I was unable to move. Otherwise I could have beaten them!" There were some nervous looks in the audience of happy faces when they heard about "beating up" but they seemed to forget about it fast enough when Franky showed of his new hairstyles and other inventions.

Soon all the Strawhats were invited to have a party with tribe's people. Their so-called "boss" who was called Ariyo liked parties and he somehow resembled Luffy with his cheerfullness.

This tribe called themselves as "Bakas" and one member of the tribe was "Baka". Many of them didn't have an own name so most of them were called only Baka. Actually only their boss Ariyo and their doctor Daigin had proper names and they looked somehow different from the other tribe members with their pale face and blond hair since all Bakas were pretty tanned and they had black, messy hair.

"How are you two so different from the others?" Nami asked from Ariyo and Daigin.

"Ah?" Ariyo cried out," Well, we used to be adventures like you but our ship was destroyed in the storm. Only me and Daigin managed to land to this island and ever since then we have been living with these Bakas." It seemed like Daigin was too shy to speak or he couldnt't speak.

"Sorry if I asked too much!" Nami apologiced.

"It's okay! We have already gotten used to the fact our friends are long gone!" Ariyo vowed,"But now we have these people who are so full of life...it makes me feel ease..."

"By the way, why are these people called Bakas?" Nami wondered.

"Actually me and Daigin came up with the name", Ariyo admitted even though he didn't seem to feel proud of it,"When we arrived, these people were bunch of useless people who were only wandering around on the island. They didn't know what to eat, they didn't know were to sleep, they didn't even know the difference between sick, sleeping or dead person. It was rather ridiculous situation. But we managed to help them somehow. We adviced them what to eat, we showed them these caves and adviced them to sleep inside the caves and we told them how to hunt, how to make weapons and how to use them. It has been a long way, I have to say!" Ariyo sounded pretty excited while explaining about their struggle with Bakas.

Not even one member of the Strawhat crew, however, could imagine how baka those Bakas might be and how much trouble these laughing, carefree people could cause.

...

Author's note:

If someone doesn't know, baka is japanese and means stupid :_D

Please review, pm, favorite, follow, anything to support my work :3


	5. Pile of pirates

So here goes the fifth chapter! :D I am really surprised how fast I have been writing! :D ( this is the third chapter I wrote during one day! :D I feel rather SUUUPEEER! But of course I have to re-read these chapters and I "store" chapters so that when I am in no mood to write, I still have something to release! :D

...

All Strawhats arrived at the tribe's party. They hadn't seen adventures since Ariyo's and Daigin's arrival so they were pretty excited to hear some stories from all of them. The king of snipers, the great Usopp-sama, became a real celeb among Bakas because they probably believed all the lies he was telling. Well, Luffy and Chopper believed those lies too even though they weren't Bakas. Even thought these people weren't really clever they had learned how to prepare sake so they got many bottles to offer to Zoro. There were lots of meat and Bakas were somehow amazed to see Luffy eating himself full of meat when his stomach streched so much. They had never heard of a Devil Fruit powers so Robin got a lot to explain to them. Sanji was fooling around with some Baka-women as expected. Nami tried to look for any traces of hidden treasures and she tried to scout all the information she could get from the drunken Bakas.

"Really, these Bakas have such a low tolerance on alcohol!" She chuckled after having many drinking competitions. She was totally enjoying herself.

"This is pretty good sake you have got here!" Zoro praised. He hadn't had a drink for a while so he drank as much as possible.

...

After the party Nami decided to return back to the ship.

"We can't leave Sunny-Go alone for too long. Who knows if there are enemies coming or a storm?" Nami explained.

"Then I will come with you, Navigator-san",Robin interrupted her leave,"I want to go and write down every story I heard because who knows how long these people will survive here?"

"Thank you, Robin! This way I don't need to go back alone!" Nami was feeling rather reliefed. It was still dark even though the sun was starting to rise.

"But how about everyone?" Robin nodded at the direction were everyone else were sleeping.

"Just let them be!" Nami said.

"But they will get worried...expecially cook-san and captain-san..." Robin noted and chuckled a little at the sight of Luffy rubbing his stomach.

"How about I pass the message to them when they wake up?" Ariyo suggested when he arrived behind the corner, "You surely don't want your friends to worry over nothing?"

Nami thought about it for a second. It was true they had just met the tribe and the former adventures but they seemed like good persons worth someone's trust.

"Thank you!" Nami said happily and waved at Ariyo and Daigin before she and a smiling Robin dissapeared into the forest.

Daigin looked at Ariyo with a guestioning look.

"Yes I know what you are thinking. Let it be like this for a while," Ariyo sighed and went to make some hunt-preparations. Daigin just stared at the pile of pirates who slept peacefully and then he looked at the caves were most of the Bakas had gone to sleep.

Daigin got an evil grin on his face but he said no word as usual.

...

Usopp was the first one to wake up and he immediately noticed Nami and Robin were missing.

"Excuse me", he asked from Ariyo,"But have you seen Nami and Robin?"

"Oh those attractive ladies?" Ariyo checked,"I am sorry but I haven't seen them. Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's not typical for them to run off like that...expecially Robin is not that kind of a woman...Nami might go after treasures but I still can't believe she would leave like this..." Usopp wondered,"I will wake the others and we will think about the situation!"

"That would be probably for the best...Do you need help?" Ariyo offered.

"No thanks, it's our problem so you don't have to trouble yourselves,"Usopp assured and went to wake everyone up,"Hey guys, wake up." First he tried the gently method to wake the sleepyheads but then he realised it was not going to work,"WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS! YOU ARE MISSING A HUGE PARTY WITH BEAUTIFUL LADIES WITH ONLY PANTIES ON AND THEY ARE CARRYING LOTS OF MEAT AND ONE OF THEM IS CUTTING THE MEAT WITH SWORD AND THEY ARE CHERISHING FOR HENTAI!"

Everyone stood up immediately.

"Huge party?!" Chopper blinked.

"Beautiful ladies?! Where?!" Sanji inquired.

"Panties?" Brook wondered.

"Lots of meat?!" Luffy yelled happily.

"Cutting meat with a sword? Doesn't she know swords are not meant to be used that way!" Zoro argued.

"Cherishing for hentai? Me?" Franky asked and felt somehow praised.

"Oi joi, it was just a joke..." Usopp said quietly and he felt a sudden rage all around of him: he was in a serious danger,"Anyways,listen to me before you punish me! Nami and Robin have gone off to somewhere and we don't know where! We need to find them! It's not like them to leave without saying a word!"

"Nami-san and Robin-swan are gone?! Were have they gone to!?" Sanji shouted and he was ready to go to look for them immediately.

"I don't know!" Usopp said,"That's why I woke you guys up! We need to do something!"

"Yosh, I have decided!" Luffy stated and everyone looked at him with surprised grin on their face,"Someone has to protect Sunny-Go and others have to look for Nami and Robin! We can't stay here much longer even though parties are fun!"

Everyone blinked. There was a moment of silence when everyone were too surprised to talk.

"Oi joi, are you genious or what?" Usopp asked and Luffy took it as a compliment even if it was only a joke,"Okay! So what shall we do?"

"I want to look for our delicate ladies, that's for sure!" Sanji informed.

"Okay! Then how about Zoro? We can't have you wandering around all alone..." Usopp chuckled slightly.

"I don't need to have someone babysitting me all the time!" Zoro argued.

"Yes you need someone to take care of a baby like you, Moss-head!" Sanji mocked.

"Even a baby like me can beat Mr Nosebleed like you!" Zoro returned the favour.

"Zoro will go back to ship then!" Usopp decided by himself,"Chopper, Luffy, could you guys go back with him if the four of us look for Nami and Robin?"

"Four of you? But there are only three of you left?" Luffy asked. Usopp turned around and it was true: Sanji had ran off on his own to look for his ladies.

"That Sanji really...We have no choice then!" Franky said and the group of three and three parted ways.

...

Meanwhile Nami and Robin had arrived back to the ship safely and Nami started to draw maps while Robin wrote down some pieces of history. The weather was calm and there were no enemies in sign so they could take it easy for a while at least.

They only had to wait for the men to return back to the ship.

...


	6. Strawhats separated ways

Sixth chapter! I have been in a real roll to write and I have proceeded pretty well I think? :D But it's good that I have got the whole plot in my head and only thing I have to do is to write it down more specifically :) I hope you enjoy and please send me review or pm if you have something to say about my texts :)

...

Strawhats crew was wandering around the island in small groups. Nami and Robin had returned back to the ship but Ariyo had failed to pass the message so now Usopp, Brook and Franky were looking for ladies as a group and Sanji had ran off to look for them by himself, meanwhile Zoro, Luffy and Chopper were heading back towards their ship.

"This is just my luck..." Usopp cursed.

"What is?" Brook wondered.

"To be stuck with two perverts..." He sighed deeply.

"Don't praise me!" Franky said happily.

"I am not praising you!" Usopp shouted but he doubted Franky understood it,"But really, were did those two go? And Sanji too! Going to look for them all alone like that!"

"Well Sanji can use Sky walk so it shouldn't be a problem for him to get back to the ship..." Franky noted.

"That's right...we don't need to worry about Sanji...I am more worried about Luffy and Chopper..." Brook sighed.

"How come?" Usopp inquired.

"Well, just thin about it...those two are really fools who run off to somewhere just like that...do you really think Zoro won't get separated from them?"

Usopp and Franky blinked.

"That's right! I didn't even think about it!" Usopp cursed,"Why does our crew have to be like this?!" Brook just laughed behind of him.

His laugh was cut short, however, when a sound of shot pierced the air and there was a hole in his afro.

...

Sanji ran trough the air and tried to look for any signs of his charming ladies.  
"NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-SWAN! ARE YOU HERE?!"

There was no sign of them, however.

"Where have they gone?" Sanji wondered aloud when he saw Daigin waving at him, apparently trying to invite him down where he was. Sanji landed quickly and looked at the quiet man.

"What is it?" He asked but knew he would not get proper answer. Instead he saw Daigin pointing at a cave which looked like it would go deep under ground,"You mean someone is there?" Daigin tried to think of how to express it but he couldn't think of any other way than to show two fingers and hope for Sanji to catch it. Luckily Sanji was clever enough to figure out what he meant.

"You mean Nami-san and Robin-san are down there?" Sanji asked carefully and saw Daigin nod. He leaned towards the hole carefully and took a look down. He couldn't see the bottom for the fall but of course he could use sky walk to go down if he wanted. He took a small rock and dropped it and heard only a small sound of it hitting the bottom.

"I guess this is no bottomless, then?" Sanji turned to joke at Daigin but fell to the cave, unconcious, after receiving a hard hit on his head.

...

"Chopper, look at this! It's a rare beetle!" Luffy shouted happily and grabbed an innocent bug.

"A rare beetle?!" Chopper cheered,"Can I add it to my collection?!"

"No way! I found it so it's mine!" Luffy said and Chopper felt a little dissapointed,"I didn't know you even had a collection, Chopper!"

"As if I would tell about my secret collection to my bug collecting rival!" Chopper said proudly.

"Don't be so mean!" Luffy begged,"Let me see your collection! I might reconsider giving this rare beetle to you!"

"Really?!" Chopper asked happily.

"Of course!" Luffy said,"But I did not promise giving this to you!"

While these two beetle maniacs were arguing, Zoro had disappeared out of their sight and was walking to some random direction.

...

"What's taking them so long?!" Nami cursed. She had already finished drawing maps and it was way past midday,"Don't tell me they are still sleeping?!"

Robin chuckled slightly but then she got serious. "Maybe something has happened?"

"Like what? I see no reason why they would be so late expect if they were sleeping!"

"Well, maybe an enemy has arrived to this island?" Robin suggested.

"No way!" Nami said and she really hoped they would face no trouble on this island.

"What's that?" Nami pointed out to the sea. There was a ship coming to their direction," Is it Marines?!"

"I don't think so but we should hide our ship anyways," Robin suggested and they started to move their ship slowly out of sight behind some rocks.

...

Strawhats had been separated from each other. Nami and Robin hid the ship and waited for others to return while Luffy and Chopper were collecting bugs and didn't even realise Zoro wasn't with them anymore. Sanji was laying unconcious at the bottom of the cave and Usopp, Brook and Franky were hold back by a fight. And one little USUALLY lost marimo even managed to make his way back to were their ship used to be, but when he didn't see their ship, he thought he had gone to the wrong direction and headed back to forest.

...


	7. Anyone but you

Seventh chapter, hurray! :D So Strawhats have finally managed to get themselves into trouble again :D It was to be expected of course! :D It is really good support for me to receive some reviews and have some followers and favorites :D Thank you so much! :)

...

The strange ship arrived at the island. It was no pirate ship but not a marine ship either. It looked like any other ship travelling the sea.

"They are...not enemies?" Nami wondered.

"I would not say that yet...we know too little about these people and about the whole island...we might have walked into a trap right from the start,"Robin stated seriously.

"What can we do then? Wait for others to return here even though they dont' know we have hidden the ship?" Nami asked and seemed a little worried about the whole situation.

Then they saw Ariyo coming from the forest and heading towards the strange ship. One man jumped ashore and walked towards Ariyo to greet him.

"They seem close...What are they talking about?" Nami wondered. It looked like it was some serious business.

"Leave it to me," Robin said and used his hana-hana no mi-powers to spy on the two man.

_"So have you gotten everything ready again?" the other man asked._

_"Yes yes, everything is ready. There was some small problems with pirates but I think it is settled," Ariyo said,"What about my wage?"_

_"Here is the amount I promised", the other man answered politely. It seemed like they were companions of some sort of._

_"It's a pleasure to trade with you as always," Ariyo sweet-talked._

_"Same goes for me", the other man said calmly,"Have those Bakas realised anything?"_

_"Not a thing, I swear. They do not seem to understand they are living on top of a gold mine I would say."_

_"Good. If we go on like this, we will be rich and we can both live in the luxury."_

"What are they talking about?" Nami asked quietly. Robin was silent for a while.

"They seem to have some sort of plot to earn money and it has something to do with Bakas but apparently those people have no idea of what is going on. It's like stealing I think," Robin explained.

"They are still speaking, what are they saying?" Nami turned Robin's attention back to the men.

It was just that moment, unfortunately, that Luffy chose to arrive to the beach.

"Luffy!" Nami almost shouted, "He is going to spoil everything!"

...

"Hey! Ari-guy!" Luffy called out for Ariyo,"Have you seen my nakama around?"

Ariyo looked stunned for a while.

"Ah yes, I haven't seem them. Has...something happened?" He tried to play dumb but it apparently worked.

"I don't know, something smells fishy and I can't find them. Chopper is the only one whose wereabouts I know at the moment..." Luffy wondered and noticed the guy who came from the strange ship," Who is this? A friend of yours?"

"Ah, well, he is sort of a friend..." Ariyo tried not to tell too much,"Toryo, this is the captain of those pirates I was talking about." Apparently he hoped that his 'friend' would understand his unspoken words to play along but the reaction of his 'friend' surprised him indeed when pure horror covered his face.

"You...You...You are...!" The man tried to speak but it was of no-use. He had regocnised the infamous Monkey. from the magazines which Ariyo couldn't have read while living among Bakas in a middle of nowhere.

"What? You know him?" Ariyo asked carefully and he was a little worried also.

"Do you know me?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"You are...that pirate...!" Toryo gagged.

"Yes I told you already he is a pirate so what is this fuzz about?" Ariyo inquired. He was getting nervous.

"This pirate is infamous rookie, Monkey. , with bounty of 400 million berries!" He finally managed to say but he couldn't move from the spot.

"You WHAT?!" Ariyo yelled and seemed to realise he was dealing with an unwanted enemy: he had thought they were just an ordinary pirate crew.

"What about it?" Luffy wondered but he couldn't get his answer when both of the men ran to the forest to find a hide,""What's wrong with those people?"

...

It hadn't been much of a fight for Usopp, Brook and Franky. Well, only Brook had fought and their enemies had fallen asleep before the fight even had properly started. They didn't want to fight Bakas and there was no reason to kill them.

"What's going on?!" Usopp wondered,"Why did they attack us suddenly? We were friends just a while ago!"

"I don't know but it really is weird..." Franky admitted,"But should we continue looking for Nami and Robin or try to focus on getting back to the ship?"

"It would be proparly for the best to head back to the ship and meet up with others..." Usopp suggested and both perverts gave him an approving nod.

...

"Luffy!" Nami shouted and waved at Luffy so that he could notice them.

"Nami! Robin! I am happy you are fine!" Luffy cheered.

"Nami! Robin! I was so worried!" Chopper cried out while running towards their ship.

"What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" Nami wondered.

"Ah? We were looking for you two, of course! How dare you disappear like that!" Luffy preached.

"Hold on a second!" Robin interrupted,"We thought Ariyo passed the message to you guys?!"

"He said nothing!" Luffy said in an angry tone. He was clearly pissed of with,"I thought Ari-guy was our friend!"

"Apparently it seems he isn't", Nami sighed," But where are the others?"

"They are looking for you two! In the forest!" Luffy informed.

"Even Zoro?!" Nami stared in front of her in horror,"We will never find him if he gets lost again!"

...

Sanji could see almost nothing in front of him when he started to stir. His head hurt and he felt like throwing up.

"Shit!" Sanji cursed aloud and tried to sit up,"How long was I unconcious?" He couldn't remember what had happened but he could still feel the hit in the back of his head, "Was it that Daigin? Why would he do something like that?"

Sanji tried to clear his head for a while before he stood up. Apparently he had had a bad landing and he got more than one broken bone. Mere standing felt painful and his ribs were throbbing. Apart from everything else, he felt dizzy. It must have been the hit to his head which caused this dizzyness. But he couldn't stay there complaining about his pains, he should move forward and try to find an exit of some sort of. He could not possibly sky walk like this when he could loose conciousness again and fall down again before reaching the top.

He leaned to the rocky wall for a while before he decided it was time to move.

"I need a cigarette," he thought and then he realised he could use his lighter as a light source in the dark cave. After he lit his lighter, he heard footsteps coming from the only direction he could go.

"Oi yoi, you have to be joking!" He cursed again. Even if it was an enemy, he could easily deal with it but in his current state he would not mind getting back to the ship without trouble,"Who is it?"

"You don't recognise me? I feel hurt!" was the immediate answer and Sanji recognised the voice immediately.

"No, no, no! Anyone but you is fine!" Sanji almost prayed but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I guess you didn't want to bump into me in these dark caves, did you?" Was the guestion from the dark before Sanji could see green hair, three sword and that ridicilous haramaki which was covering Zoro's stomach.

"Just my luck!" Sanji cursed. He had wished to meet up with his lovely ladies, not some stupid marimo for god's sake!

...


	8. Hunter running wild

Eight chapter! So there will be few more chapters before it's going to be the end of this story :D I am really pumped up! :D

...

"What are you doing here?" Sanji hissed.

"I came to look if Robin and Nami had come here," Zoro was clearly lying.

"...You simply got lost, didn't you, Marimo?" Sanji joked.

"I didn't, Ero-cook!" Zoro shouted angrily.

"Just admit it! Besides, you should have returned back to the ship with Luffy and Chopper!" Sanji said but then he realised that their captain and doctor were not probably the best possible choice to babysit one big Muscle-head who got no sense of direction.

"Well I didn't!" Zoro argued,"Besides, what are YOU doing here,Mr Nosebleed?"

"I dropped here!" Sanji admitted and then he realised how stupid it must have sound.

"You...dropped?!" Zoro said and started to laugh,"You off all people? Now you surprise me, Curly-eyebrows."

"It wasn't entirely my fault!" Sanji tried to defend himself but then he realised there was no point arguing with idiot and explaining further. After a moment of silence he spoke up again,"So, shall we get out of here?"

"WE? I can get back on my own!" Zoro vowed but Sanji knew it was not going to happen.

"Just admit you would only get lost", Sanji said calmly," We have to get to the ship and meet up with others to think of a proper plan as soon as possible so we have no time to look for one lost marimo!"

"Okay okay, I got your point!" Zoro, for once, admitted,"So where is the exit?"

"I don't know...one way is where I fell down and the other is where you came from, I guess?"

"I will show you the way to where I came from,"Zoro promised and Sanji almost laughed but felt the pain in his ribs so he didn't.

"You? Showing the way to me? I think world is gonna end!" Sanji joked and headed to where Zoro had came from even though walking was pretty painful. He couldn't possibly show any signs of weakness in front of his rival.

...

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Franky wondered and tried to keep his distance. Daigin had attacked their small trio but it seemed like it had no interest in Brook and Franky: it was only targeting Usopp. It didn't mean it was not fighting them if they attacked him but when he got a chance, he rushed to Usopp.

"This is no fair!" Usopp shouted. His hiding skills were of no use when Daigin found him wherever he went. He tried to keep his distance and he managed to break his running speed regord but he couldn't keep Daigin away. Luckily Brook pushed Daigin away just in time before he would have reached their sniper.

"Why are you targetting only Usopp-san?!" Brook asked angrily. Somehow he got a hunch that it had something to do with their amount of flesh because Daigin was acting like a wild animal, driven by instinct and protecting his territory. Probably in his scale a mere skeleton and a cyborg were no threat to him. Daigin made a voice which sounded like an angry animal.

"Brook, get out of the way!" Franky ordered and Brook obligted,"Franky - - Radical beam!"

"That's way too flash!" Usopp complained,"If there are any other enemies around, we will be in trouble!"

"Don't worry!" Franky said,"Only Bakas would come after us and they are idiots to attack us in the first place!"

...

Franky's beam was noticed but not by enemies.

"Hey did you see that?" Nami asked,"It looked like Franky's beam!"

"Ha?" Luffy cried out,"Does it mean they are fighting?!"

"That could be the case...what could have happened over there?" Robin wondered.

"I can feel it..." Luffy started.

"What?" Nami inquired.

"...there is a monsterous aura coming from that direction..." Luffy pointed at the place where beam had dissapeared into. He got serious all of a sudden.

"What?! Monsterous aura?! I don't want to go!" Chopper cried.

"You don't have to!" Luffy laughed,"You stay here, I will go help the others! Our doctor is to stay here!"

"Calling me a doctor doesn't make me the least happy, you idiot!" Chopper cheered but he didn't seem to realise what Luffy really meant. Nami and Robin, however, realised the meaning behind Luffy's words: if he asked their doctor to stay out of the possible battle, it meant they might need him later. Even though their captain was idiot.

...

They walked a little further from where they had met but it seemed like those caves were really like a labyrint. There were many caves and no other sources of light than Sanji's lighter so he had to make sure Zoro was staying in front of him all the time. It was difficult, however, because Marimo seemed to lost even the slightlest sense of direction during those two years their crew had been separated.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING, YOU GREEN BASTARD?!" Sanji shouted when Zoro turned 180 degrees to the direction where they had came from. His voice echoed on the walls and his head hurted but he didn't admit it.

"Don't shout, you Ero-cook!" Zoro complained.

"Why do I have to be stuck with you of all people?!" Sanji felt like he had been cursed.

"I don't really like this turn of events either!" Zoro noted and Sanji knew he was telling the truth. They walked yet a little further before Sanji decided to turn back to where they had came from.

"Let's go back to where we came from, Moss-head,"Sanji said almost nicely which surprised Zoro.

They started to head back when they heard some loud bang behind of them.

"What...was that?" Sanji wondered.

"You scared?" Zoro teased.

"As if!" Sanji shouted but then he felt the very familiar presence from before he had lost conciousness,"It's Daigin..."

"What?" Zoro asked because he doubted he had heard right.

"It's probably Daigin. I don't know what was wrong with him but the has...chanced somehow..." Sanji explained and he got a little worried," But anyways, I think we should try to head back and get out of these caves quickly! We can't fight him here!"

Their journey was cut short when Daigin appeared out of nowhere and hit both of them on the ground.

...

Daigin had runned away after he had killed Usopp. Well, at least Daigin thoughts so but he didn't seem to realise they were the infamous Strawhat pirates which could not be dealt with so easily. Usopp only got some "minor injuries" which could have killed an average human but not him.

"Usopp-san! Are you okay?!" Brook worried.

"Yeah, I am alive..." Usopp sighed,"But really, that's not fair! Attacking the weakest!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed while Usopp tried to catch his breath.

"Where the hell did that Daigin-bastard go to? Did he really think the fight was already over?" Franky wondered.

"Yeah, that was pretty weird..."Usopp admitted and tried to analyze the situation.

...


	9. Friends who gave meat

9th chapter! :D I feel like I could write these chapters all day long but maybe I should get some fresh air too? XD But I am really into writing! :) Could you count that you are taking fresh air if the window is open and you write in front of it? XP

...

Sanji stood up slowly while Zoro fought Daigin. Caves were not really the best possible place to fight a monster like Daigin and their movements were limited. They also had to be careful not to collapse the whole cave.

_How long was I unconcious?_ Sanji thought by himself.

He stood up and watched at the two of them fighting. Even Zoro seemed to have a hard time against Daigin and he was gritting his teeth together. He thought this fight wasn't going to end well. Daigin was somehow...out of control...like an angry wild animal whose only goal was to kill enemies who threaten him. They had done nothing bad to him, however, and yet he was attacking them. It was pure rage which they didn't deserve.

It seemed like Daigin's focuse chanced from Zoro to Sanji. It looked like he realised Sanji there and lost sight of Zoro. First Zoro didn't seem to realise what was going on but when he saw Sanji hit the wall, he realised Daigin wasn't attacking him any longer. Sanji hadn't expected the sudden attack so he had had no time to dodge or protect himself so he took the hit with full power and he felt yet more bones cracking. He spit up some blood but his head was clear so he started to kick back at Daigin. His attack didn't land in, however. He could barely keep himself out of Daigin's reach and try to avoid getting unnessary hits.

"What the...!" Zoro cursed behind Daigin and decided to join into the battle. He cut a deep wound to Daigin's back but it seemed like Daigin didn't even feel it. It just added his rage and it felt like Daigin was desperately trying to injure whoever was a threat to him. Simply, he didn't care if he got hurt or if he died: only killing his enemies mattered.

Well, they had no slighlest idea of why he had attacked Sanji all of the sudden but they had no time to think about it. Daigin gave them lots of trouble inside the caves and soon Sanji realised their only option was to get out of the caves to win Daigin.

"Marimo!" Sanji shouted to get Zoro's attention,"We need to get out of here if we don't want to get beaten up by him!"

"For once, Ero-cook, I agree with you!" Zoro joked in a middle of the crisis,"Just buy me enough time so that I can cut this whole cave open!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Sanji yelled back while fighting against Daigin,"What if the whole cave collapses?!"

"Are you saying we can't get away before it collapses? Or are you saying you can't buy me some time?" Zoro teased.

"Tsk, I guess I have no other choice then..." Sanji cursed. He felt the flaming pain in his ribs and back, and the very familiar dizzy feeling returned.

It wasn't really difficult to lure Daigin away from Zoro. Well, at least as long Daigin was after Sanji's head. Sanji could only barely dodge some attacks and some of them landed on him pretty badly.

Even his precious hands got injured when the monsterous Daigin sunk his teeth in his elbow. Sanji thought that if he only hadn't fallen down in these shitty caves, none of this would have happened.

"Let...GO!" Sanji cursed and kicked Daigin further away, causing his teeth to rip his hand pretty badly. It made him scream from pain but he didn't loose his concentration.

"HEY! ERO-COOK!" Zoro shouted from outside the caves. Apparently he had managed to make an opening to those thick walls,"IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT,YOU SHOULD HURRY UP!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT!" Sanji yelled back at him and he wasted no time to rush after Zoro. This time it looked like Daigin wasn't going to interrupt them because he lied unmoving on the ground. For a few seconds, at least. The cave started to shake and Sanji suspected it was going to collapse soon.

...

Meanwhile Usopp, Franky and Brook were heading towards their ship. They needed to meet up with everyone because the situation had changed. They didn't even know that Nami and Robin were safe and sound on Sunny-Go.

"Where did that Daigin go?!" Usopp wondered. They had totally lost their enemy and they had no idea where Daigin was or where he was heading to.

"Overthinking won't chance the situation!" Franky noted.  
"Yeah, but still!" Usopp answered strickly.

"I don't like the idea of that creep suddenly appearing out of nowhere! It gives me chills!" Brook complained.

"USOPPUUU!" They heard a voice closing in on and soon they saw the famous strawhat on Luffy's head.

"Luffy!" Usopp chouted happily,"What are you doing here?!"

"I came to look for a monster!" Luffy informed.

"A monster?! That's scary!" Brook jolted.

"Yeah! I felt something from where we saw Franky's beam but I couldn't detect what," Luffy explained.

"Ah! It was probably that Daigin!" Franky said seriously.

"Daigin?!" Luffy cried out,"That nice guy who gave us tons of meat?!"

Brook, Franky and Usopp sighed deeply.

"That's the guy" Usopp said. He doubted if their captain could think of him as an enemy.

"But he is our friend! He gave us meat!" Luffy tried to persuade them but everyone expect Luffy realised Daigin was their enemy.

...

"Hey Ero-Cook, are you alive?" Zoro inquired when Sanji sat down on the ground and lit a smoke.

"You blind or what?" Sanji asked and blowed his smoke. His head hurt and he felt like vomiting. His ribs hurted, mere breathing was painful and he felt rather dizzy, but he could not show signs of weakness in front of Zoro. That bastard would only laugh at him, getting injured like that,"It was a pretty close call..."

"Ha?" Zoro wondered.

"Well, I just thought that if I had been only a second late, I would be buried in that cave forever..."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Zoro teased but he didn't seem to realise Sanji was hurt.

Sanji stood up slowly and dropped his cigarette,"Let's get back to the ship, shall we, Marimo-kun?" Zoro didn't answer, he just stood still for a while,"What's wrong?"

"I can feel him...that bastard is still alive!" Zoro cursed and Sanji too used haki to notice Daigin's precense in the cave.

"That could mean trouble..." Sanji admitted.

"Not anymore. We are on open so we should be able to handle that guy. We are able to move freely - - " Zoro said but was interrupted.

" - - but so is he too! We don't know his full power yet so it would be wise for us to find Luffy first," Sanji noted. He was being far more realistic than Zoro who apparently thought that whoever the enemy was, he was strong enough to handle it.

"You scared or what?" Zoro teased again but Sanji didn't feel like answering.

They stood there for a while before Luffy arrived to them.

"Sanji! Zoro!" He greeted the two statue-like men,"What are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking the same thing from you!" Sanji returned the guestion.

"Well, I felt this nasty presence and I had to check it...it made me worried..." Luffy explained,"Did you guys get lost?"

"He did," Sanji pointed at Zoro.

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Sanji shouted but he tried to keep his gesture the same and not to move too much. He wanted to spare his energy to a possible fight against Daigin: it was of no use to fight nakama.

"Sanji, Zoro, be careful!" Luffy shouted to get their attention. The collapsed entrance which Zoro had created, started to shake and soon Daigin rushed out of the cave.

...

"Why are these people here?!" Nami shouted in panic. Bakas had surrounded them and strawhats didn't want to harm those people who had been so happy and full of life earlier.

"What did you do?!" Robin asked from Ariyo who was standing behind Bakas.

"I did nothing! I just told them that you are enemies that's all!" Ariyo stated and Robin realised what was going on.

"So in short...these people see you two as some sort of gods and they do whatever you say?! You are taking advance of these people!"

"Well, you could say it like that...besides, they are good business to me!" Ariyou chuckled in a creepy way.

"Business?" Nami wondered,"What kind of?!"

"It's just that this land is full of rare minerals...but these guys do not realise the value of those minerals!" Ariyo explained further,"But the only reason I can tell you this is because you are going to die today!"

Bakas attacked them and they had no other choice but to fight with all they got. Even thought they were idiots, they had learned how to use weapons and some of them seemed to even use some sort of poison arrows. It wouldn't have been a hard fight otherwise, but they didn't want too much harm happening to this indigenous tribe.

The attack seemed to go well before Nami was pinned down against the rock and one of them prepared to hit him with poisoned blade.

"Robin! Chopper! Help me!" Nami tried to shout when she realised the situation and felt like she could not escape when she was being held down by strong hands.

Apparently they had been too careful not to hurt those people who had been laughing with them just a few hours ago.

...


	10. Check-up delay

Tenth chapter already! Yay! I know I have "bad habit" of ending the chapter in exciting situation but isn't that just normal way to give your readers hooked up to your story? ^^

...

The attack seemed to go well before Nami was pinned down against the rock and one of them prepared to hit her with poisoned blade.

"Robin! Chopper! Help me!" Nami tried to shout when he realised the situation and felt like she could not escape when she was being held down by strong hands.

Apparently they had been too careful not to hurt those people who had been laughing with them just a few hours ago.

Just when one of the Bakas raised the blade to hit Nami, a certain hentai appeared in front of her and took the hit for her.

"Franky!" Nami shouted when she opened her eyes to see why there was no hit.

"Yo, Nami! Pretty close call, was it?" Franky said calmly and turned to hit the Baka to the face.

"Wait!" Robin yelled at Franky who had started to attack Bakas,"We don't want to harm these people, it's Ariyo and Daigin who are behind all of this!"

"What?! You have got something to explain to us!" Usopp said when he appeared to the scene.

"Usopp! What happened to you?!" Nami worried when seeing the bloodied form off Usopp.

"CA-CA-CA-CA-CALL A DOCTOR!" Chopper panicked before he realised the doctor was closer than he thought.

"It's nothing serious!" Usopp reassured,"It's just that head wounds tend to bleed a lot."

"But anyways, what are we going to do with these guys?!" Franky asked before a certain skeleton forced all of their enemies to the land of sweet dreams. Everyone sighed deeply and Chopper rushed to check on Usopp and Franky, whose wounds were probably the most severe.

"It's only some minor poison so you should be fine!" Chopper reassured Franky,"But if you feel sick, throw up or something else comes up, please inform me immediately."

"Roger that! But don't worry, nothing can stop this SUUUPEER cyborg!"

"How about you, Usopp?" Chopper asked and took a look at his wounds.

"It's nothing serious as I told you already!" Usopp said but winced when Chopper cleaned a wound in his head.

"Sorry, Usopp, you just have to bear with the pain! I won't use my painkillers for a minor cut like this!" Chopper explained,"And besides, monster trio is still out there and I doubt they will return in one piece."

Chopper finished his check and was about to check the others when he saw something hilarious but painful: there was an arrow sticking in Brooks bottom and it had cracked his pelvis bone. Chopper started to laugh and everyone thought he had gone nuts before they saw the arrow and soon everyone expect Brook, who was trying to remove the arrow, laughed.

...

Meanwhile others were laughing, monster trio faced Daigin.

"What's wrong with you, Daigin?! We are friends!" Luffy tried to persuade the beast but it was of no use. Daigin just answered with a low groan.

"Luffy, it's no use!" Sanji said,"He is our enemy!"

"No way!" Luffy couldn't undestand the situation,"Hey Daigin, join my - - " he apparently had tried to ask Daigin to join their crew but Sanji had shut him down with his hand.

"Luffy!" Sanji shouted,"You can't ask someone who has tried to kill your nakama to join our crew!"

"What?! No way he has done something so stupid!" Luffy still didn't understand,"Hey Daigin, what's going on? I thought we were - - " his sentence was cut short when Daigin attacked him, or rather he tried to attack Sanji who was behind Luffy but luckily Luffy's reflex seemed to work.

"Listen, Daigin! I don't want to fight you!" Luffy tried to persuade Daigin but it didn't seem to work.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled,"Just shut your mouth and fight him! We need to get back to the ship!"

Their captain was stubborn, however, and didn't want to fight Daigin .

"Luffy! He is only a monster at the moment! He is not the same Daigin he used to be!"

"Then, if he is a monster, I will tame him!" Luffy said with umbelievable self-confidence.

Sanji and Zoro just looked at each other and sighed deeply.

...

"So that's what was going on..." Usopp said in a dark tone,"...Those people were only taking advance of these people who had no means to understand what was going on or even if they had, they would not have the means to protect themselves..."

"Yeah...But what are we going to do?" Nami asked. Of course they could not leave without doing anything. She looked at the snoring Bakas and sighed deeply,"I feel sorry for these people..."

"Can't we just try to talk to them?" Franky suggested.

"That's not going to work, unfortunately", Nami sighed,"These people have been looking up to Daigin and Ariyo for so long that they see them as gods or something...their word is their law...There is no point for us trying to explain everything to them..."

The crew was silent for a while before they heard a shout from the forest.

"Hey! Everyone!" Luffy shouted when he saw his crew.

"Nami-san, Robin-swan, I am happy to see you are fine!" Sanji yelled happily and Zoro blocked his ears.

"Stop shouting, you Aho-cook!" Zoro ordered.

"Ha?" Sanji cried out,"You have no right to talk back to me, you Moss-head!"

"You picking for a fight, Curly-brows?"

"How did you guess, Muscle-brain?"

"Bring it on!" Zoro threatened but for Sanji's luck, Chopper stopped them.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" The small doctor ordered,"As a doctor, I have to make sure nobody is hurt badly. Expecially you guys temp to put aside 'minor wounds' as you call them!"

"You could try to do something to that green-haired bastard in front of you so that he wouldn't get lost all the time!" Sanji adviced.

"Then who was that one who fell down to that cave?!" Zoro asked and tried to annoy Sanji. Sanji didn't react, however, and it was something rather unusual.

"What happened to that Daigin?" Usopp asked and interrupted their fight.

"I tamed him!" Luffy informed and Usopp blinked.

"You...WHAT!?" Usopp, Brook and Franky shouted at the same time.

...

Sanji somehow managed to skip the check-up to prepare meal for the hungry crew. Everyone felt pretty tired after fighting so he had to make sure to feed them well. It was difficult not to let the pain take over him but he managed to push the pain away. His hand was aching, his ribs were throbbing and he had coughed up small amounts of blood.

He managed to hide everything pretty well before he had to reach for a pot. He couldn't even touch his objective before he had to lean to the sink and try to catch his breath. He felt the pain in his chest and something blocking his respiratory system. He started to cough hard and he coughed some pools of dark,clotted blood to the kitchen sink.

"Hey Sanji! When is the meal - -" Luffy arrived to the kitchen and saw their chef's pale face and shaking hands,"Sanji?"

...


	11. Stubborn idiots and the explosion

Eleventh chapter! :D I think there will be few more chapters before the end :D And I am sorry, but I like to torture Sanji a little bit ^.^ I could have written this chapter earlier but I was making preparations for Christmas party! :) And even I can't feel like writing all the time :_D But I hope to release the final chapter as a Christmas present to my loyal readers! :D I think there will be yet two chapter before the final chapter ( the final chapter will be longer? :D )

...

"Sanji?" Luffy asked carefully from the distance. He didn't move from the spot, he just stared at front of him in horror. Sanji was trying to breathe but he was coughing all the time so he had no chance to take a deep breathe of fresh air. Blood was dripping from his mouth and he was shaking unvoluntarily. He started to panic when he realised he couldn't breathe and his face started to chance colour.

"SANJI!" Luffy shouted and grabbed their chef before he hit the hard floor,"CHOPPER!" It seemed like Luffy had regained his ability to think clearly when their chef had passed out from the lack of oxygen. Sanji's breathing sounded pretty laboured.

"What's wrong?!" Chopper yelled when he rushed into the kitchen but he didn't need an answer when he saw Sanji clutching his chest and heard the ragged breathing.

"I don't know what happened!" Luffy said in a slightly panicked voice,"He just..."

"Luffy, leave it to me, okay?" Chopper tried to calm their captain down,"I can handle it!" It seemed like Luffy was not going to let go of their chef soon, however.

"LUFFY!" Chopper shouted,"IF YOU WON'T LET GO OF HIM, I CAN DO NOTHING!"

It seemed like Luffy realised the situation and carefully let go of their chef.

"Thank you,"Chopper said,"Could you please go outside to wait?" He didn't want their captain to see the state of their chef.

"Hey, what's going on - - " Franky came into the kitchen and saw Sanji laying on the floor.

"Franky, please take Luffy outside!" Chopper almost begged and Franky just nodded slightly,"And please, do not let anyone in here!"

Franky took their captain away and made sure nobody would bother their doctor. He could easily understand from Chopper's reaction that Sanji got some serious wounds which he had been hiding. Sanji would probably have a long preach afterwards... Sometimes the members of their monster trio were too stubborn and they didn't want to show weakness: they didn't want to be seen as humans anymore even though they were normal humans. Well, at least Zoro and Sanji were normal humans...

"What's going on?" Nami asked when she saw the faces of Franky and Luffy. Franky was silent for a while, thinking for a fitting answer.

"Chopper is checking Sanji and he asked for some privacy." Franky hoped it would be enough but it wasn't: Nami was too clever to believe that.

"Yeah, in the kitchen of all places?" Nami joked,"Really, what's going on?"

Franky realised he should explain what he had seen but Luffy interrupted him.

"Sanji was injured but he was hiding it..." Luffy announced and said nothing more.

"What?!" Nami hissed,"But...he was perfectly fine! Fooling around me and Robin as usual!"

Anyone said nothing more before Chopper came out of the kitchen.

...

"A rib pearced through his lugn and he almost got suffociated to his own blood",Chopper informed with a quiet voice,"He must have been holding it back for a while at least... And he has a bad concussion from getting a hit to his head or falling down."

"Is he going to be alright?" Luffy asked the most important guestion.

"Well..." Chopper sighed,"...normal human would be dead already but not even Usopp is counted as a normal human anymore in our crew..."

"Oi joi, was that a compliment?" Usopp guestioned when he arrived at the scene.

"...if he had admitted his wounds earlier, I could have prevented this from happening...Why does he have to be so stubborn?!"

"I was with Ero-cook after he had fallen into that cave..." Zoro admitted,"...but I noticed nothing wrong with him..."

Everyone blinked and then they sighed deeply when they understood the problem.

"Of course he would not show weakness in front of you of all the places!" Usopp noted,"You two are rivals!"

Zoro hadn't even thought that their relationship would cause problems like this: not willing to admit one's injuries to other.

After he had explained the situation to everyone, Chopper carried Sanji to the infirmary. Sanji was still rather pale and a there was a layer of sweat covering his skin, and his breathing sounded pretty bad because there was blood stuck to his throat. Chopper laid Sanji carefully and slowly to the bed so that he would not cause any further damage to their chef.

Chopper sighed deeply at the sigh of their chef sleeping a restless sleep of pain, gave him maximum dose of painkiller and sedative before he left the infirmary.

...

Their dinner was messier than usual because Sanji was not there to teach them some table manners. The food wasn't that good too because Usopp had prepared it but nobody dared to complain because they knew someone had to make the food when their chef wasn't there to do so.

After the meal they started to chat about what to do with those Bakas. It was rather difficult situation because these people lived so far away from everything it would be hard to get any help to them. They should also think of what to do with Ariyo, Daigin and their "friend" Toryo who was dealing some business at the island. Luffy made the things even more complicated because he still believed that Daigin and Ariyo were their friends. Everyone just sighed and even if they tried to explain the situation to their captain, it was of no use. Finally it was Robin who got an idea which could be fitting for everyone and also a punishment to those who tried to take advance of those Bakas.

"Isn't that a little bit too cruel?!" Usopp wondered.

"But I think it's the only solution we have," Robin stated.

"Robin-san is harsh!" Brook joked.

Their captain was silent but finally even he admitted it was probably the only thing they could do.

...

They started to carry out their plan immediately. Expecially Luffy seemed to be excited after he saw the humangous campfire: they had lit Toryo's ship on fire.

"Hey Nami! Can we have a barbeque?!" Luffy asked nicely. He knew he could not ask for Sanji's help.

"No way!" Nami shouted,"We don't know what's inside that ship! It might go 'boom' any minute!"

"But Nami!" Luffy tried to persuade their navigator but it was of no-use.

Nami grabbed everyone and pulled everyone further from the burning ship. It was a good move because the ship went 'boom' indeed and everyone was pushed back by the pressure. Everyone else expect their strong-willed swordman. Their captain was only yelling happily and smiling like goofy.

Even Sanji woke up at the ear-splitting sound. Well, that sound could probably wake the dead.

"What the..." Sanji wondered by himself. Then he realised he was laying in the infirmary and he got some heavy bandages on his arm and chest. He couldn't remember what had happened but it was clear he had lost conciousness.

...


	12. Forward the new adventure

12th chapter! :D So there will be one more chapter before the final chapter ( chapter 14 ) which will be released on Christmas day ( 24th day, as a some sort of Christmas present :D I can't write so fast now because we have Christmas preparations at home :D ) :3 12th and 13th chapters might be a little shorter but I think you can cope with that :P Please do not forget to send me review ( someoneyouknow: I know who you are XP ), favorite, send pm etc... :D And please check my other fanfics too if you liked this one :)

...

"What's going on?!" Sanji asked when he stepped on the deck of their ship.

"Sanji! Are you sure you are okay to get out of the bed?!" Usopp worried.

"Well, I should probably stay in the infirmary to rest but I couldn't miss this ruckus...What was that explosion?"

"We decided to destroy that ship so that Ariyo, Daigin and their friend Toryo are forced to stay here,"Usopp explained briefly.

"But...isn't that bad for Bakas?" Sanji wondered.

"Well, we thought that...they seem pretty happily with the things how they are...we should not try to exceed our limits after all...they seem to be happy living like this!" Usopp sighed deeply and smiled slightly.

"It's probably for the best, I think..." Sanji said with a calm tone, smiling slightly like Usopp.

They stood there for a while, looking at the burning ship. There were big flames reaching towards the sky.

"SANJI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Chopper shouted and sent some cold shivers trough their chef's spine.

"I just came to get some fresh air..." Sanji tried to defend himself.

"You are supposed to be resting! You should not even be alive with those wounds!" Chopper noted angrily.

"Sorry, Chopper!" Sanji apologiced,"I will go back soon! Don't worry too much!"

"Well, it's no point arguing with you..." Chopper realised,"...but you have to inform me immediately if you feel pain or something else which is out of ordinary!"

"Don't worry, I know my limits!" Sanji promised because he didn't want to annoy the small doctor.

"Hey, Sanji! You better already?" Luffy shouted with grinning face and then everyone noticed their chef was already awake.

"Sanji-kun!"Nami yelled and waved at Sanji.

"Nami-san!" Sanji shouted happily and grinned with a genuine smile. Even though it hurt a little to shout like that, he felt utterly happy. He knew it had been a close call and he was really happy to be alive and see his lovely ladies again. Well, of course he felt happy to see other crew members too, even the green-haired bastard.

"Hey Ero-cook!" Zoro teased whit a grin on his face,"you alive?"

Sanji didn't feel like getting annoyed. He only smiled at Zoro of all people and Zoro felt cold shivers running through his spine. It was something rather unusual for Sanji to smile like that, expecially to their swordman.

"HEY YOU DAMN PIRATES!" They heard a shout from the beach. They saw Ariyo and Toryo standing there,"WHY DID YOU DESTROY TORYO'S SHIP?!"

Everyone turned to face the duo and as their captain, Luffy stepped forward.

"We don't know what has happened to you and what excatly you were doing here but it has to stop!" Luffy stated,"These people have done nothing to you so you can't just go and take advance of idiots!" Strawhats sighed and thought that Luffy was one to talk: he was the idiot among idiots after all.

"BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DESTROY THE SHIP!?" Ariyo argued from the distance. He thought that a mere hundred meter would be enough for them to run away if needed.

"If you don't have the ship, you can't leave this place and do you business", Robin participated,"These people are happy how things are at the moment and you just have to learn to live with them."

"But if you want to leave the island, you can pay...let's say...100.000.000 berries each! I can guarantee your safety on a pirate ship!" Nami suggested. She was the devil and everyone knew Ariyo and Toryo could not possibly have enough money to pay that prize. Even at the moment like this she wanted to try to make money.

"But..." Ariyo hissed and looked down at the sand on his feet,"...if there is trouble, we can't flee from here!"

"It's your problem", Robin stated,"but I advice you to teach everything possible to these Bakas to guarantee your safety."

...

They left the island for a new adventure on the next morning. They had nothing more to do there and they got plently of food to survive till the next island. Of course Luffy would have liked to explore the island of white sand and jungle even more but they decided it was for the best to leave the island and head towards the next island. They also didn't have another fight with Bakas because they had nothing against those people so t avoid contact with them Strawhats decided to leave the island.

Their crew hadn't suffered any serious damages this time. Apart from Sanji's condition, Franky got a minor poisoning and Usopp got a nasty wound in his head and some minor bruises and cuts. Brook's pelvis bone had a crack in it and other members had only small bruises or cuts not even worth mentioning.

...


	13. Hero and a harsh doctor

Chapter 13th! :D So this will be the last chapter BEFORE the final chapter which will be released on 24th :D I an trying to write the last chapter a little longer than the others but we will see how my scedule works out :D

If something is written like _this, _it's a part of a song.

If something is written like ( * this * ) it means it is a whisper :D

...

The sea was unbelievable calm again and there were no enemies in sight. Sun was shining and there were no clouds at all. Nice, warm wind was blowing on the deck of Sunny-Go and everyone felt pretty relaxed again.

"Not this again!" Nami shouted,"You guys should not be so relaxed! This is the new world after all! Really, how many times do I have to preach about the same thing?!"

"It's okay! I am sure whatever comes up, we will manage! We didn't train these two years for nothing!" Luffy argued and somehow everyone felt praised even thought they knew their captain was only trying to sweet-talk to them.

"Yohohoho! Luffy-san, you really do praise us!" Brook laughed," Maybe this would be a time for a song called 'Hard two years'?"

"...you just came up with it, didn't you?" Franky asked.

"Of course!" Brook laughed like it would be something to be proud of,"But a true musician can come up with a song as he plays and sings!"

"That's the Soul King we know!" Usopp praised and couldn't wait for a new song.

"Yahhoo! A new song!" Luffy grinned widely and laughed. Robin chuckled behind Nami who was loosing her temper again.

"Don't worry about it too much, Navigator-san, things always work out!" Robin tried to reassure their navigator.

"You are the only one I can trust in this crew..." Nami sighed deeply.

Sanji woke up to the cheerful music coming from the deck. He had slept one whole day so he felt like getting up and getting some fresh air. Besides, it would be no good for his muscles to lay-down for too long.

_Hard two years, finally left behind!_

_We can live ( *even though I have died already* )_

_We can eat the bitter apple ( *even though I have no stomach* )_

_We can dip ourselves in the deep blue ocean ( *even though there are hammers among us* )_

_Hard two years, finally left behind!_

_It's been a misery_

_It's been disaster_

_It's been a living nightmare ( *I am a walking, living nightmare, Only Bones!* )_

_Wake up to life! _

_Hard two years, finally in the past! _

_Hard two years, which were meant to be!_

"Really, what's with this ruckus?!" Sanji wondered when he appeared at the deck.

"YOHOHOHO! You are finally up, Sanji-san!" Brook laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked quietly.

"I am feeling fine, even better when a delicate flower is worried about me!" Sanji shouted happily,"But I need a cigarette! Hey Doctor, where have you put my cigarettes?"

"I threw them away!" Chopper announced.

"You...WHAT?!" Sanji yelled.

"It's no good for your lungs to smoke at the moment so I just threw them away to keep you from smoking!" Chopper said,"It's my job as a doctor to take care of you!"

Sanji was stunned at the sudden action their small doctor had taken and he fell silent for a moment.

"Chopper-san is harsh!" Brook laughed.

"Don't worry, Sanji-kun, we will arrive to the next island after a couple of days so you can buy more cigarettes from there!" Nami noted and Sanji felt hope returning back to him. Even though he liked to smoke, he could manage few days without. Well, he didn't want to be burden to their crew so he had to heal fast and return to his job as their chef so he couldn't even dream of smoking if their doctor ordered him to live without.

"It's okay, Chopper! I can always buy new cigarettes from the next island!" Sanji promised and Chopper sighed happily.

"That's good! But I will warn you, you will probably feel a little ill because of withdrawal symptons but I think you can manage that much!" Chopper noted and Sanji just nodded.

"I could have guessed that much",Sanji admitted,"By the way, who has been resbonsible for the kitchen while I was out? No, I didn't think of returning to my post soon!" Sanji vowed when he saw the blue-nosed reindeer stir.

"I took care of it", Usopp said,"But don't worry, I made sure not to waste food and keep your kitchen clean!"

"Really? That's such a heroic thing to do!" Sanji joked but Usopp took it as a compliment.

"Oh by the way, do you feel like eating?" Chopper asked,"You should eat something to regain your strenght."

"Actually I could eat something," Sanji admitted and his stomach grumbled after his sentence.

"You weak against hunger, Ero-cook?" Zoro teased but he knew Sanji could not possibly fight him at the moment.

"I will kick your ass after I heal up, you heard me Marimo?!" Sanji promised. Sanji also knew Zoro would not fight him at the moment and Chopper wouldn't allow them to do so. He would probably use even his treasured anesthetic if needed.

...

**Author's note: **I came up with the song lyrics by myself and I think it's not half bad? :D I tried to think of what Brook would sing but Brook is too unpredictable :_D And I know this chapter was really short but I will work more for the last chapter! :)


	14. Party of the never-changing crew

So this will be the final chapter ( OWARI! :D). I have been so delighted to have reviews ( special thanks to yukiko hyuga-chan who is resbonsible of the most reviews :D I have really enjoyed reading them and they have made me laugh! :D ) and few follows and favorites too :) I hope you have enjoyed! And have a Merry Merry Xmas! ( Notice: this was posted on 24th day, Finland timezone :D )

...

Sanji took his time to heal. Even thought he was a part of monster trio, he was now reminded of how he was still just a mortal human. Even breathing hurted again and his wound in his arm had inflected again. Chopper said he had lost a volume of blood and it would take a long time for him to be back to normal again. Because of his wounded arm, Chopper forbade him from cooking for a long time.

"You would be stupid to cook before doctor gives you his approval!" Chopper announced,"Because you might end up opening the wound, infecting it yet again so that it won't heal at all!"

"Okay, okay, I got your point, doctor!" Sanji agreed and Chopper smiled. Luckily Sanji was not so stubborn as his eternal rival.

"Calling me a doctor doesn't make me the least happy, you idiot!" Chopper smiled and tried to hide his feelings, and we all know how well he does it.

"So, how long does it take for my ribs and punctured lung to heal?" Sanji inquired.

"I can't say for sure... As long as you won't stress yourself too much and eat properly, you will heal inside two weeks I guess? But if you move around too much and don't follow my orders it might take a month or more..."

"So if I make sure to follow your orders I will heal pretty fast?" Sanji asked hopefully. He needed to get better fast so that he wouldn't be a burden to everyone.

"Of course!" Chopper smiled. Sanji was a better patient than many other members of their crew. Luffy and Zoro were always too stubborn to rest enough, Usopp complained way too much, Brook thought he would be okay as long as he drinks milk and Franky thought he was immortal cyborg. Nami would try to take advance of the situation and play weak while Robin would be just...reading books as usual.

Sanji put his shirt back on with a hiss when his arm didn't like the move but he didn't complain about the minor pain.

"By the way",Chopper stopped him before Sanji excused him from the infirmary,"If something comes up, inform me immediately!"

"Roger that!" Sanji promised and raised his hand to a soldier-kind greeting. Chopper imitated the movement and grinned.

Sanji left the infirmary and headed towards their kitchen to see the condition of his beloved workplace. He was rather surprised to see that everything was clean and their fridge was full of food.

"Usopp, are you a wizard or what?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Maybe I am! The great Usopp-wizard!" Usopp praised himself,"I lied, I am no wizard..." He admitted and Sanji chuckled slightly.

"Then what did you do?"

"I did nothing special! It seems like even Luffy managed to understood that if he would mess up our kitchen and steal our food, he would stress you out and you would not recover so fast to make our meals again!" Usopp explained and Sanji sighed. Of course Luffy thought about his own stomach, the selfish bastard he was.

"Well, it's fine as long as he wont destroy our kitchen..." Sanji noted and Usopp nodded silently,"What's in the menu for today?"

Usopp blinked at first but then he seemed to understand they question.

"Actually I have no idea!" Usopp admitted,"Could our master-chef give me some recommendations?"

"I could recommend one simple dish with meat, potatoes, garlic and tomatoes and some spices."

"Yosh! But...I don't know how to prepare it..."

"Don't worry! Chopper never told me not to give advices to someone making food..." Sanji grinned and Usopp smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Sanji! You saved my day!" Usopp praised,"Then, what should I do first?"

...

The meal was a succees thanks to Sanji. Everyone was surprised to realise how Usopp had managed to make something so delicious.

"It's only because you learn fast!" Sanji noted,"You could become my assistant...after few years training that's it..."

"Sanji-san is harsh!" Brook joked.

"Is my cooking that bad?" Usopp said in a dark tone and Sanji didn't want to depress their sniper.

"Don't worry, your cookings aren't half bad...and that's a compliment if it's said by master-chef himself!"

Usopp felt praised and smiled slightly.

"Yosh! You can count on great Usopp-sama, the future chef-assistant!"

"...I never promised the place would be yours as far I remember..." Sanji stated and Usopp got serious again,"...but I will consider it..."

...

After the meal strawhats spent some time at the soft deck of Sunny-Go. They had planned to talk about many things but everyone started to just fool around as usual so that they could not possibly have a serious conversation.

"Hey Franky, show us the beam!" Luffy insisted.

"Don't you dare!" Nami threatened,"We don't want our shipwright to destroy our ship or reveal our location to enemies close-by!"

"Ah! That's right!" Chopper panicked,"I don't want to fight! Even Big Mama could come after us!"

"That's right!" Usopp realised,"You guys, why did you have to pick up a fight with one of the four emperors?!" Usopp complained and stared at the monster trio.

"We had no choice!" Luffy argued,"If I hadn't stood up to her, she would have destroyed fishman island!"

Everyone realised he got the point but the situation could have been solved in a different way.

"But if I want to be a pirate king, we have to beat the four emperors too!" Luffy noted.

"But...isn't Shanks one of the four emperors?" Nami asked from Robin who nodded slightly,"Then...are you really going to fight him too?"

"Of course!" Luffy vowed,"Even though he is my idol, I have to beat him!"

Everyone sighed. Their captain was a real simpleton.

"Well, Shanks should be the easiest one to beat...since he returned from East Blue without his left arm..." Brook realised. No-one else but Sanji realised how Luffy gritted his teeth together. Of course Sanji of all people knew what that look meant: He had the same look as he had when someone talked about Zeff's another foot. He decided to stay quiet, however, because he doubted it was something their captain wanted to share. He would have dragged out a cigarette and lit it but he had no cigarettes at the moment because Chopper had thrown them away.

Everyone stopped to stare at their swordman climbing up to the crows nest and looking around like a complete idiot...or rather: a lost child.

"What are you doing there, kenshi-san?" Robin inquired with a hint of tease in his voice.

"I didn't get lost!" Zoro started off," I was going to the kitchen!"

"It's not up there, at least, you muscle-head!" Sanji shouted,"It's down there!" Sanji pointed out and chuckled at the sight.

"I knew that!" Zoro tried to assure,"But I would have never guessed you of all people would show me the way to the kitchen to steal some sake..."

"Ah!?" Sanji cried out,"Somebody, stop that guy! Protect our sake supplies!"

The great army of Usopp, Chopper and Luffy stepped in front of the kitchen door.

"Let me through," Zoro said in a threatening tone.

"Don't think we are the least scared of you, Zoro-san!" Usopp tried to sound convicting when his legs shoke.

"Yeah, you idiot!" Luffy bullied.

"Yeah, you idiot!" Chopper imitated and they managed to annoy Zoro who pulled out one of his swords.

"Don't you think I can't cut a new entry to the kitchen wall!" Zoro threatened and got a new enemy when Franky and Nami appeared next to their captain, sniper and doctor.

"I won't let you destroy our Sunny-Go!" Franky said seriously.

"That's right! I am not the one who has to pay for all the materials needed for a new wall made of special wood!" Nami noted and Zoro hissed. Sanji started to laugh at the sight but his throat started to hurt so he ended up coughing.

"Sanji, are you okay?!" Chopper worried. Sanji hadn't managed to realise when the small doctor had arrived next to him.

"Yeah, I am completely fine, my throat is just a little bit sore that's all..." Sanji tried to reassure their doctor who didn't seem like giving up so easily.

Chopper literally forced Sanji back to the infirmary to sleep. Well, somehow Sanji was relieved to get back to sleep because his lungs were burning, his ribs were aching and his arm felt somehow weird.

"Here, drink this!" Chopper insisted after a quick check-up and Sanji didn't feel like rebelling against their doctor so he did as he was told,"Stay here and rest!"

"Of course, Doctor!" Sanji vowed. He felt like teasing the small, blue-nosed doctor a little bit.

"Calling me a doctor doesn't make me the least happy!" Chopper yelled with a smile on his face,"But you can't sweet-talk me to let you go!" Even thought Chopper was a softie, he didn't give up when it came to his patients.

"I know that you are dead-serious about your job, don't worry!" Sanji said with a soft tone,"I will be a good boy and rest, okay?"

Chopper just nodded happily,"I am glad to hear that!" Then he excused the infirmary.

...

Sanji couldn't sleep at all during the night. He felt horrible. His lungs were on fire and he felt sweaty all over. Chopper was really worried when he came to check on Sanji before the small doctor went to sleep. He saw their chef gasping his breath and gritting his teeth together.

"SANJI!?" Chopper almost shouted,"What's wrong?!"

Their chef blinked slightly at the guestion.

"I...don't know...I just feel horrible...my lungs are burning..." Sanji managed to say and started to cough hard. Blood appeared to his palm when he tried to cover his

mouth.

"Don't speak! I think you might have got an infection in your lungs!" Chopper informed and measured Sanji's temperature,"You have got a high fever! I told you to inform me if you feel something is off!" Chopper preached but realised he should not make Sanji feel quilty about it so he calmed down and took a deep breath,"Okay, I will give you some strong antidote which might make you feel even more sick. You probably won't be able to sleep but it's more important to take care of the infection at the moment. You can rest later."

Sanji was about to say something but remembered he should not speak so he just nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

...

Everyone wondered when Sanji didn't show up for breakfast.

"Where is Sanji-kun?" Nami wondered when they started to eat.

"Chopper is not here yet too..." Robin noticed and knew what it could mean.

They fell silent for a moment and even Luffy wasn't eating.

When Chopper came inside, everyone realised something must have happened. Chopper looked like he hadn't been sleeping much and he could just fall asleep any moment.

"Is Sanji-san okay?" Brook asked carefully when no-one else dared to ask the important guestion.

"Well, it has been a hell of a night..." Chopper sighed and looked literally exhausted,"I stayed up almost all the night taking care of Sanji..."

"What's wrong with him?" Luffy dared to ask.

"He has an infection in his lungs...and he has a high fever..." Chopper infomed. He knew he shouldn't worry the crew but he had to be honest,"I gave him antidote which kept him awake all the night and he just fell asleep..."

"I cook-san going to be alright?" Robin asked and Chopper nodded.

"He just needs some rest..."

...

Sanji slept the whole day and woke up the next night. Chopper was sleeping and so was probably everyone expect the one who was keeping watch. He felt like getting some fresh air so he stood up really carefully and got out of the infirmary. He really felt like smoking but he had no cigarettes. He almost cursed their doctor from throwing away his cigarettes.

He stood there at their deck. Calm night wind was blowing and he sighed deeply. The chilly wind felt nice expecially when he was feeling still a little sick.

"Hey, Ero-cook!" He heard a shout from behind of him,"You awake finally?"

Of course Zoro would be keeping watch that night! It was just his luck!

"Oh, you awake at your watch for once,Marimo?" Sanji teased.

"Oh, I thought I saw a comedian there but I must have mistaken!" Zoro joked. Ìt was always like this: they were somehow fighting and even verbal fight counted,"Are you alright?"

Sanji thought he had heard wrong. Zoro of all people asking if he was okay?

"Excuse me? I think I didn't quite hear you?" Sanji asked curiously.

"I asked 'are you alright'?" Zoro repeated the guestion,"Have you become deaf or something?"

"I haven't!" Sanji hissed,"I am alright, it was just something really paranormal for you to ask about that..."

"Why?" Zoro inquired. He was being somehow...really sentimental...

"You wonder, Muscle-head?" Sanji teased but saw the serious look on Zoro's face,"I don't know...We are rivals after all...Members of monster trio...it's not really typical for us to worry about each other..."

"But that doesn't mean we can't worry and being part of the monster trio doesn't mean we are no normal humans," Zoro stated and Sanji chuckled slightly. There was a comfortable silence between them: for once you didn't have to be scared of surprise attack.

"You are probably right..." Sanji sighed deeply.

"Oh? You admit I am right?" Zoro teased.

"Only this once, you get it?!" Sanji hissed and even managed a smile which gave Zoro some cold shivers.

"Don't smile like that, you creep me out, Ero-cook!" Zoro ordered but Sanji had no intention to follow his stupid order.

...

The next morning came and Sanji went to the kitchen to see how everyone where working in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sanji wondered when he came to the kitchen.

"Ah, Sanji!" Luffy greeted their chef,"We are going to have a party!"

"Yes I can see that but why are everyone here, expecially our captain of all people working in the kitchen? This might be a bad omen to our kitchen..." Sanji sighed and Robin chuckled.

"Well, Luffy wanted to celebrate but we didn't want to stress you so Luffy ordered everyone to work together for the party..." Chopper explained and Sanji felt somehow happy about the fact they had thought him.

"Hold on, by everyone you mean...Even the shitty Moss-head is here?" Sanji looked around.

"Of course he is!" Nami said,"But I had to threaten him by rasing his debt for me..." Nami winked at Sanji who almost got a nosebleed.

"She literally forced me!" Zoro shouted from the back of the kitchen. Sanji had no idea of what he was making,"So I am not doing this out of sympathy!"

"Well, I didn't even expect sympathy from no-brains like you!" Sanji teased and Zoro stood up.

"What was that, Curly-brows?!" Zoro yelled back at Sanji.

"I refuse to fight in my kitchen!" Sanji noted and Zoro got his point and sat back down,"So what's in the menu for today's party?"

"We thought to make something simple but...we found ourselves amazed by the fact that you do all of this alone!" Nami praised.

"I can help you out", Sanji promised but felt the death-gaze in his back,"...but only if our doctor gives his permission..."

Everyone stared at their blue-nosed doctor and Chopper blinked.

"I guess I have no choice...but you can't make anything! Just give advices!" Chopper ordered and Sanji nodded.

First off Sanji wanted to see what Zoro was making. He was chopping carrots with his kitchen knives.

"Hey, you shitty bastard!" Sanji called out,"They are kitchen knives to chop things, not your swords! Use them more gently!"

"I can't help it! It's a habit!" Zoro stated.

"At least try!"

"Hey, I am not trying to train to become world's best kitchen knife user!" Zoro noted and Sanji started to laugh,"What's so funny?!" Sanji didn't need to say anything.

Sanji checked what everyone else were doing and adviced them the best he could. Most of them were pretty useless in the kitchen: Franky had no experience in the kitchen, Nami had made only something simple, Robin was pretty good but not good enough to be their chef, Luffy was taste-testing almost everything, Brook hadn't had to eat in more than 50 years so he had forgotten how to prepare food, Chopper's movements were too gentle to prepare food but he was trained to prepare medicines not food, Moss-head apparently thought he was training with his swords and Usopp was doing his best to win over the assistant-chef title.

It took a long time for everything to be ready and everyone felt a little bit more respect towards Sanji after they all had taken much more longer to prepare something simple. But after everyone had participated in cooking, the meal itself was more...peaceful. Everyone had worked towards the same goal and they felt hungry after the hard work. No-one complained about the food being not nearly as good as when Sanji was making it.

Everyone stuffed themselves full of food and Luffy resembled balloon when he finally finished eating.

"I AM FULL!" Luffy shouted happily but couldn't move a finger.

"I started to doubt if your stomach was a black hole but I guess that's not the case..." Chopper said. He had tried to compete against Luffy but he stood no chance.

"Luffy wouldn't even dare to compete against great Usopp-sama!" Usopp said, trying to sound convincing,"Because I am known as a man who eats the share of five gigants!"

"Really?! That's so cool!" Luffy and Chopper praised, naturally believing everything.

"If you would eat that much our crew would have been bankrupted for a long time ago!" Sanji noted.

Even Brook had eaten himself full,"Even thought I have no stomach since I am a skeleton! Yohohoho!"

"It has been a long time since I drank sake!" Zoro grinned.

"You drank sake back at the Baka-island!" Franky said but apparently there was no-chance for someone green-haired in their crew to drink sake enough to fill his needs.

Robin just sat at the stairs and chuckled by herself at the sight,"Our crew will never change..."

"WE HAVE CHANGED!" Everyone responded to her when they caught her line.

...

**Author's note:**

Wef, this is finally over! Please review if you liked or send comments :) Tanoshikatta desu! ( = I had fun! )


End file.
